


Lilo Reunited

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Daddy Liam Payne, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kid Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson rare condition, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Teen Liam Payne, Teen Louis Tomlinson, Travel, Zayn Malik - Freeform, last adventure of the summer, this story is dedicated to my best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis are best friends. They decide they need one last adventure before they both go off to Uni. Little do they know they'll find friendships that will last a lifetime; and maybe something more.</p><p>MAKE SURE YOU READ THE NOTES! IT HAS KEY INFORMATION ABOUT THE TIME FRAME OF THE STORY!</p><p>Payne's Pasture does not exist to my knowledge. Tomlinson Dr. however..DOES! me and my best friend (my Louis) went there a few weeks back. i love her so much. heres to my Boobear; we'll be reuinted in a week! I LOVE YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looks Like It's Just Us....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebullshitteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebullshitteam/gifts).



> One Direction rose to fame in 2010 and went on a massive world-wide tour. It is now 2011 and the boys mums and dads told them that they have to finish their education before they're allowed to go back on tour. The boys weren't happy about it, but agreed to the deal. 
> 
> Harry, Niall, and Zayn had already left for school, leaving Liam and Louis alone until they leave a few weeks later.
> 
> P.S.~ @GodsGirlx13x is my twitter, if you want too, follow me :P

*End of Summer*

~Liam’s POV~

“We need one more adventure before we leave for Uni!” I say to Louis as we sit in my car before I drop him off for the night after a fun day together.  
“I agree! But what….?” Louis replied with a sigh. I give my best mate a hug before he gets out and walks into his house. I drive off down the road towards my house.  
As I’m searching the internet that night, I receive a tweet from a girl named McKenzie. I pull up twitter to get a better view of the tweet.

From @GodsGirlx13x: “@Real_Liam_Payne *insert picture here* Look what my friend @1amQu1nn and I found!”

I clicked the picture’s link and laugh. It was a farm called “Payne’s Pasture.” I decide to Google it. A few minutes later as I continued to search the web for Payne’s Pasture I get another tweet. Again I open twitter. This time a girl named Quinn sent me a tweet.

From @1amQu1nn: “@Real_Liam@Payne my friend @Godsgirlx13x sent you a picture of Payne’s Pasture, look what road it’s on! *insert picture* Tomlinson Dr.!”

I laugh and tweet the girls back. From @Real_Liam_Payne: “@1amQu1nn@godsgirlx13x where are these places located? Liam xx”

From @GodsGirlx13x: “@Real_Liam_Payne Fairfax, VA, USA!”

From @1amQu1nn: “@Real_Liam_Payne our hometown, Fairfax, VA in the US.” 

I laughed and tweet them back.

From @Real_Liam_Payne: “@GodsGirlx13x @1amQu1nn email our HQ account and send them the info! Liam xx”

A few minutes later my email pops up with a forward from the HQ email account. I laugh and waste no time, saving the information and I email HQ with the following message to send to the girls.

“Hi McKenzie, Hi Quinn. Is Liam, no joke – thanks for the cool pictures. Louis and I were just talking about an adventure before we go to Uni. This is perfect! I’ll take Louis there and surprise him. I would love to meet the two of you. Email the HQ account where you want us to meet up. Could you two take us to Payne’s Pasture and Tomlinson Dr? Thanks. Much love Liam xx” 

About 20 minutes later I get a reply, again a forward from HQ. I think they girls are a little excited….  
“Hi Liam! Of course we’ll take you and Louis to the places! If you two need a place to stay, you can stay at our apartment with us! Here is out address: Thorsen Ct. #913, Harper, VA, 63214. Love, McKenzie and Quinn.”

I smile and email them back, telling them that would be lovely and that we’ll see them tomorrow afternoon. I then text Louis to pack a bag and I’ll be there to pick him up tomorrow morning at 6:15 that we’re going out of town for a few days. I smile as I sit my phone down and book two seats on a flight to the airport near the girls’ apartment. 

“Yay! I can’t wait! Where are we going?!” Louis text back.

“Can’t tell, it’s a surprise!” I reply

“:( But I wanna knoooowww!”

“You’ll see tomorrow Lou. Now pack up and get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day!”

“Fine. See you tomorrow Li, have a good sleep!”

“I will, you too! Bye!” I text back as I put my music on and begin to pack. After a while I’m done packing and lie down, falling asleep quickly. The next thing I know , my alarm is going off, waking me to go get Louis. I get out of bed and get dressed and get ready before grabbing my things, saying goodbye to my mum and hurry out the door to pick Louis up. He’s waiting outside for me and smiles, climbing in my car as we head down the road towards the airport.


	2. Lilo Reunited Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam decided to "assist" Louis and his inability to settle down on the plane ride to America; little does he know, it will cause Louis's mysterious condition to come out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you're all enjoying this! Thanks for reading. So, just a few things! One, the ride from London to Washington, DC, USA contains the following. 
> 
> See the end notes for some things that I put in this story that are probably gonna be confusing.

*Liam's POV*

As we arrived at the airport Louis was a bit confused. He kept asking where we were going. I told him we were going on an adventure. He scowled at me as we drop our suitcases off at the check in counter and proceed through security. Once our bags are checked and Louis was finished provoking a female security for a strip search, to which she threatened to have him arrested, we walked to a small café to have a bite to eat. Louis laughed at his own antics as we waited on. Louis ordered Yorkshire ta and a bagel while I got a double-shot espresso and a strawberry filled pastry. It was not only 7:10 am and Louis was already starting to cause trouble; it was going to be a long day. I was starting to think that the extra caffeine would be a good thing in this case. I kind of felt bad for sticking the poor ADHD boy on a plane for 8 hours, but I more so felt bad for myself and the everyone else around us. Maybe I could slip him something…  
****  
As Louis walked to the toilet in the back of the café I took the opportunity to slip some crushed up melatonin into his tea. I obviously didn’t think about the repercussions of the act. The waitress looked at me and laughed, I put a finger to my lips and she nodded, understanding what I was saying.  
****  
About 30 minutes later we are boarding our plane and Louis turns to me and says, “I think that tea went bad…”  
“What? Tea doesn’t go back Louis.” I reply.  
“I was fine before I drank it, but now I’m so tired! I can barely keep my eyes open…” Louis said yawning at the last bit and leaning on me.  
I couldn’t help but laugh, if only he knew  
“What?” he asked me, I could see the curiosity in his eyes. I had to think of a cover and quick!  
“If you fall asleep, are you going to talk in your sleep?” I asked in somewhat of a mocking tone, to which Louis started humming Little Things, before glaring at me.  
We found out seats, or uh… well… beds I guess, in this care. We were lucky enough to be able to get first class with seats that recline into a bed. We also had our own personal TV’s and electrical jacks to charge electronics along with a real pillow; not one of those crappy mini ones, and a warm comforter for the beds.  
Louis squealed and collapsed into his seat. I climb into my seat which if right next to Louis. As we listen to the flight attendant talk about safety instructions I can see Louis slowly turning into what the guys and I call Toddler Tommo. The first time or two it happened it was really cute and Paul was there to deal with it. This time however, he wasn’t. I groaned a bit and realized I caused this. I then remembered how cute and innocent Toddler Tommo is. We don’t know what causes it; all we do know is that it is some sort of regression. His brain shuts down in a way. He is not the Louis that we met on the X-Factor and got to know over the past few years. His mum said that this has been going on since he was about 10 and that it only happens when Louis is extremely tired or when he is sick. I think that sick Toddler Tommo is the cutest but the hardest to look after  
Anyways, for now on for the sake of ease, Tommo will be used to refer to Louis when he has regressed and Louis will be used when he is his usual self; although when speaking I obviously call him Louis. I just hope he remembered to grab what we call his TommoPack and throw it in his carry on bag….  
Toddler Tommo is about 3-4 we’re guessing. We aren’t really sure honestly. His doctor said he can be anywhere from a toddler to a young child.  
I lean down and open his bag looking for his TommoPack. Thank goodness… he grabbed it. I pull it out and toss if under my seat for when all hell breaks loose… it was only a matter of time. I close my eyes to try and get as much rest as I could until Tommo made his appearance.  
~25 minutes later~ (still Liam’s POV)  
I was just thinking about how Tommo may not make an appearance. Well its always right when you think that, that whatever you were thinking about occurs, right?  
“Leeeeeyum!” I heard a tired voice call.  
“Hey Lou,” I say, smiling, “you okay buddy?”  
“Hungwy…” he said crossing his arms with a yawn.  
“How about a nap first?” I offer, trying to get the boy to sleep so I could as well.  
“NO!” he screeches. I cringe, praying no one around us asked what the hell was going on; I hated trying to explain Louis’s condition to other people.  
“Okay Lou. Want to have a snack and read a story?” I ask, stroking the boy’s soft, feathery, light brown hair, trying to calm him down.  
Tommo’s face lights up and he nods, giggling. I smile and pull out the Kindle with the kids’ books on it, his blanket, and a pack of crackers and a juice boxes.  
“What story?” I ask as I open the crackers and juice box, placing them on the fold down table.  
“BUNNIES!” he squealed with delight. I get the story pulled up as I explain to him that he needs to be quiet because there are other people around us. Tommo giggles and covers his mouth before shoving another cracker in.  
He eats his snack and I read him the story from his Kindle. Once I finish the rabbit story and he finished eating, which is at a super slow pace, I put his trash in the bag that flight attendant was walking by with.  
“Time for sleep little dude.” I say tickling Tommo’s side. The boy looks up at me and whimpers.  
“What buddy?” I ask, reclining his seat into the bed position.  
“No sleep.” He replied, looking up at me with big pleading blue eyes.  
“You need too buddy. It’s okay, I promise. Do you want to snuggle with me? Would that make it easier to sleep boo?” I ask as I rub a thumb over his cheek. He nods and I recline my seat into a bed as well. I grab his blanket and bunny from his bag and lie him down with them, covering him with the big fluffy comforter before I put the fold down table up and lie down with him, pulling him close, pulling the blanket over us together. Tommo snuggles into me, holding onto my shirt before drifting off to sleep nearly effortlessly. I sigh, thankful that he’s asleep. Now, I’m just hoping he’s Louis when he wakes up, but you never know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a rare condition that causes him to regress into a child when he is extremely tired or ill. I've heard of something like it; I just don't know the name; so this probably isn't very scientific. 
> 
> Toddler Tommo is a nickname that I thought of for when Louis gets like this and it could be something the boys refer to him as. 
> 
> TommoPack: more or less a baby's diaper bag.  
> Contents:  
> -blanker  
> -stuffed bunny  
> -Kindle w/ kids books/stories  
> -pacifier (just in case he regresses to an earlier age such as 2 or 3)  
> -a few toys  
> -a coloring book and crayons  
> -wet wipes  
> -snacks and juice boxes (crackers, pretzels, etc.)  
> -Dr.'s note explaining Louis's conditions. 
> 
> READ THIS:
> 
> i will two two suggestions for the next chapter. comment on this chapter with your suggestion! :)


	3. Lilo Reunited Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Louis and Liam's plane ride to America to meet up with Quinn and McKenzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! you have no idea how much this means to me! I've got some ideas for another fic that i may or may not start writing soon- not sure yet. but thank you for all your support! :)

“Leeyum!” I heard a voice call.

I turn to see Tommo, who had woken from his nap. I smile at the boy,  
“Yeah Lou?” I ask.

“Ears hurt!” he whined, covering both ears.

“Aw Lou! It’s okay buddy.” I say, rubbing his back. He continued to fuss. I thought back to what my mum would do with me when I was little. I pull Tommo into my lap.   
“Hey boo,” I say, “Do you want me to make your ears feel better?”

“YES!” Tommo says, nearly in tears. Poor boy, bless his little heart.

“Okay,” I say, “I’m gonna plus your nose and you’re gonna pretend you’re an elephant and make an elephant noise, okay? Your ears will pop and it’ll make them feel all better!” Tommo nods and I hold his nose and squeeze.

“Okay Lou, release your inner elephant!” I say with a laugh. Tommo blows hard through his nose and yelps when his ears pop. I release my fingers from his nose.

“Better Louis?” I asked.

“YEAH! Thank yew Liam. I wuvs you!” he said, hugging me tightly. I smile, hugging him back.

“No problem buddy.” I reply. I pull out his coloring book and crayons, pulling the small side-table down.

Tommo begins to color and I close my eyes, relaxing.

“FUCK!” I heard Tommo curse, shaking his head.

“Lou!” I say, planning on reprimanding the boy on using foul language. I then thought to myself if I should bother; I mean Louis is 21 years old…. Normally…..

Tommo’s head popped up his voice filled my ears,  
“Yeah Liam?” 

“Louis, buddy, it’s not nice to say dirty words.” I tell him.

“But you, Hazza, Zee, and NiNi say dem all the time!” Tommo said with a pout. I sigh and pull the “child” into my lap again and say to him,  
“Lou, sweetie…. We’re big kids, we can say those words, you can’t.” I try to explain.

“But… but I is a big boy!” Tommo said, tears welling in his big blue eyes, “Mummy sayed so…..”

“Oh Louis! Boo…. Sssshhhhh….. it’s okay. You are a big boy! Your mummy is right! You’re just not big enough to say those words.” I tell him, hugging him close to me.

“B-but…-“ Tommo begins.

“No Lou,” I say, “if you say the word, or anymore naughty words for that matter, I’ll take your bunny away and give it to Harry.” That worked and I now felt bad.

“NO! Please Liam! No take Buzz! Hazza no know how to takes cares of him!” Tommo sobs, gripping my shirt.

“Only if you promise me you won’t say anymore naughty words.”

Tommo covers his mouth and shakes his head viciously. I smile and kiss his forehead.

“Thanks my boy. Now, how about a nap?”

Tommo nods, and lies his head on my shoulder. I lie us down and pull the blankets over us. I’m fucking exhausted.

~Several hours later~

I feel movement next to me, I slowly open my eyes and look over at the figure next to me.

“Bloody hell, Liam!” I hear my brown-haired friend say.

“You okay?” I ask.

“Yeah, my head fuckin hurts though! How long was I…. y’know…. The kid?” Louis asked. Thank goodness; he’s 21 again- I don’t have to fret over Tommo anymore. As much as I love Louis as Tommo, it makes it hard to relax.

“You were out of it for about 7 ½ hours.” I tell him, pulling some painkillers out of my bag for him, knowing he always got a horrible headache after coming back to his normal self.

“Nunnghh…” he complained, taking the painkillers happily, “Thank Li.”

“No worries, Louis. I’m always here to help.” I say with a smile.

“I know,” he said smiling just a big, “I don’t know what I would do without you or the guys.”

“I don’t know what you would do either! We always seem to be saving your ass whether it be when you slip into the kid persona, or saving you from Paul because you’ve caused too much trouble. 

Louis laughed at that and pulled the blankets back over himself before saying,  
“Do I have to pretend to be baby Louis to get a snuggle out of you?”

“Of course not. You know I will always cuddle with you Loubear.” I say, lying down with him, pulling my arms tightly around his frame. He smiled and snuggled his head into my neck. I smile and fall asleep easily, knowing Louis was Louis again and that I didn’t need to worry about Toddler Tommo having a nightmare or something.   
Sleep, beautiful bloody fucking sleep. How I have missed you…..


	4. Lilo Reunited Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Liam finally meet McKenzie and Quinn face to face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? 
> 
> And a special note goes to my best friend who i know is reading this story and is laughing her ass off at the real-life reference that i put in here for her! miss you and our adventures! come home to me soon, okay love?

*Liam’s POV*

I wake to the ding of the seatbelt sign. I groan and shake Louis awake.  
“Liam!” Louis groans, “I don’t wanna wake up!”  
“Shut your trap Lou and get ready to land!”  
Louis complies and gets his carry-on bag packed up and puts his seatbelt on. After another 25 minutes, we land. 

As Louis and I made our way along the airport terminal, we scanned the crowd for the two girls. Louis and I were both wearing jeans, a jumper, and a beanie hat. We could see a few people staring, but they were kind enough to not approach us. As we rounded the corner to the baggage claim, we see two girls standing against the wall, chatting and on their phones. My phone buzzed and I look down; twitter.

From: @GodsGirlx13x  
@Real_Liam_Payne I see you! Come find us! X

I tweet back to her.  
From: @Real_Liam_Payne  
@GodsGirlx13x I see you too! We’re on our way over to you! Pink is a good color on you! x

I laugh and walk over to the girls standing against the wall right as McKenzie laughs and shows Quinn the tweet.

“Hey!” I say with a smile.

The girls look up and I swear their faces light up. They look at each other and giggle before turning to us.

“HI!” they both say smiling. We grabbed our bags and headed for the car. It was a small SUV with support the troops stickers on back. McKenzie opened up the back and we threw our bags in before climbing into the seats.

“Liam, you can sit up from with McKenzie. Her driving scares the shit out of me and I would rather sit in back.” Quinn said laughing.

“Thanks Quinn, kill my best friend and an international popstar!” Louis said with a laugh.

“Hey, I’m not the one driving!” Quinn said in her defense, “Kenzie is!” Quinn looked to McKenzie in the front seat who was sitting, staring straight ahead, eyes closed, tears falling silently. I bit my lip, not knowing what was happening.

“You okay?” I asked, not knowing what else to say, knowing the answer was obviously no.  
McKenzie nods slowly and wipes her eyes. Quinn leaned up from her seat and hugged McKenzie.

“I’m sorry, Kenzie. I didn’t mean it. You know the real reason I’m sitting in back. You’re a great driver, you won’t kill any of us.” Quinn said with a smile. McKenzie sniffled and wiped her eyes, nodding.

“S-sorry Liam. Sorry Louis.” McKenzie said trying to smile.

“It’s no problem sweetie.” I say.

Then Louis, being his adorable outspoken self, blurts out,

“What was that all about? You in menopause already girly?”

McKenzie flips her head around and glares at him, a slight growl escaping her lips. Louis’s eyes bug out and he leans back, whispering a “sorry.” I laugh. Quinn whispers to Louis that McKenzie is a very emotional person sometimes and can sometimes take things very personally.

“McKenzie has a fear of driving. She’s terrified when on the road and is always scared she will hurt someone while driving.” Quinn explains. I frown, she shouldn’t have to drive if she was that scared. I take her hand and smile, telling her it was okay and that I trust her. That seemed to give her a bit of confidence and she put the car in reverse, pulling out and heading towards the main road.

As we pulled onto the road, Louis gasped, grabbing Quinn’s hand saying,

“I see why she’s afraid of driving, she obviously can’t see, we’re on the wrong side of the road!”

I turn around, praying Toddler Tommo doesn’t appear before we can explain it to the girls. Quinn laughs before saying to Lou,

“This is America smart one. We drive on the other side of the road from you guys. You’ve obviously never driven here, have you?”

Louis shakes his head and explains that we are usually always are on a bus and are messing around in back so we never pay attention.

McKenzie looks at Quinn in the rearview mirror and nods. Quinn smiles back at her and turn to Louis and asks,

“Okay, we have to know. Larry- true or false.”

Louis blushes before answering,

“Um… both?”

Both girls squeal before Louis continues,

“I mean tour can get pretty lonely, y’know? And especially when I broke up with Eleanor, Harry was there to comfort me. Well, let’s just say, all 5 of us can get pretty cuddly. I mean, obviously you guys know how close we are, but….its…”

“What Louis is trying to say is all of us are bisexual and we’ve all fucked at one point or another.” I finish for him. McKenzie makes a hard left and slams on the breaks and she and Quinn scream, giggling, “WE KNEW IT WE KNEW IT!” Louis and I look at each other and laugh.

“By the way guys, we’re at our apartment.” Quinn says, getting out. We get our bags and go into the building and to the second floor. It’s a small 2 bedroom, 1 bath flat with a small kitchen and a living/dining room.

“It’s not much, but it’s all we can afford right now,” McKenzie said, and we only have a double bed each, so we have air mattresses to sleep on. You guys get the beds, we will take the floors.”

“Nonsense!” I say, “You two are the ladies, you shouldn’t have to sleep on the floor because of us. We’ll sleep on the air mattresses and you won’t tell us different.”

McKenzie smiles, leading us in. She shows us the bedrooms. I’m going to be staying with her and Louis with Quinn. They say to make ourselves at home and that they’ll be in the kitchen starting supper. I smile and open my suitcase, grabbing my toothbrush; if there is one thing I hate, it’s having a dirty mouth.

I brush my teeth before joining the girls and Louis in the kitchen. Something smelled really good. I sat on a barstool at the island counter before McKenzie slides a beer across the counter to me before going back to the stove. I noticed an iPod was plugged into the iHome on the counter and low and behold, guess what song comes on? Best Song Ever! McKenzie laughs and turns it up. We all sing along, until Louis’s part comes on.  
You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,  
And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you, (Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)

“GOING DOWN!” Quinn hollers, sliding down the wall, closing her eyes and letting out a groan. Louis runs over.

“Quinn! Holy shit are you okay?! What happened?!” He says, kneeling next to her.

“Your voice! That’s what happened!” Quinn laughs. McKenzie had now turned the stove off and was leaning against the counter, howling with laughter. 

Louis pulls Quinn up and hugs her, rolling his eyes.

“Do I want to know?” he asks to no one in particular.

“Every… every single… every single fucking time that song comes on… and… and it gets… gets to your part, Quinn literally yells, no matter where we are, ‘GOING DOWN’ and falls,” McKenzie said, still laughing and trying to catch her breath, “It first happened the first time we listened to the song when you guys first released it. We were in the car listening to it and she reclined the seat, after saying ‘GOING DOWN’ and made the same noises! It’s been sort of a tradition ever since. I honestly didn’t expect her to do it in front of you guys!”

Louis and I looked at each other and laughed; these girls were awesome and I could tell we were going to have a great time here!

McKenzie pulls herself together enough to serve supper. It was bowtie pasta with vegetables with alfredo sauce and chicken on a separate plate.

“Why cook the chicken separately?” Louis asks, getting a chunk of chicken from the plate in the middle of the dining table.

“Quinn’s vegetarian.” McKenzie replied like it was nothing.

“So you’re one of those nice people who respects it and makes sure that the meat doesn’t touch anything else?” Louis asked with a small smile.

“Pretty much.” McKenzie replied.

Louis smiled and looked at Quinn. “You don’t eat meat, no wonder you’re so tiny and cute!”

Quinn tried not to smile I could tell before excusing herself from the table and going upstairs. I looked at Louis with a “what-have-you-done” smile. Suddenly we hear a bunch of jumping around, shrieking and some screams over the very loud radio that had turned on.

McKenzie looked at Louis and shook her head, “will please quit trying to kill my best friend?!”

“What did I do this time?!” Louis said, starting to get upset. I immediately tensed, waiting for Tommo to appear.

“She absolutely loves you, Louis. You singing along to BSE, touching her and asking her if she was okay, smiling at her, and then telling her she’s cute… you’re killing her. This is her dream; meeting you. And you’re making her melt. So like I said, quit trying to kill my best friend!” McKenzie laughs and punches Louis playfully in the arm. Louis laughed and I sighed in relief.

“Should I go make sure she’s okay?” Louis asked. McKenzie shrugged,

“If you want. She should be okay in a minute.” She replied laughing. And as if on cue, Quinn walked back down.

“You okay now?” Louis asked Quinn. She simply nodded and began to eat. She was bright red and you could tell she was glowing from the inside out.

“So Quinn,” Louis started, “McKenzie told me that you love me and that is was your dream to meet me.”

Quinn simply nodded swallowing her pasta before laughing and saying,

“She’s got it right. But I don’t think that I’m any more crazy over you than she is over Liam.”

My head shot up and I looked at McKenzie who was blushing the shade of her dark pink top. I smiled a small smile and Louis saw and laughed before saying,

“Do it Li! Whatever you’re thinking behind that evil smile do it!”

I laughed and turned to McKenzie saying,

“Well! If that’s the case I may just have to take you out for a proper supper date then! Flowers and all!”

McKenzie’s eyes widened and she gulped before literally just falling sideways out of her chair. I panicked and jumped out of my chair, grabbing her before she hit the ground. She was staring straight ahead, not blinking, a small smile that seemed to be stuck on her lips. 

Quinn laughs manically and walks over. “Holy shit Liam! You broke her! Literally! The only other times I’ve seen this happen is when she broke up with her ex-boyfriend…. Except the smile was a frown…. And the only other was the other day when you messaged her saying you wanted to come and see the roads. You broke my Kenzie!” Quinn pulls her from my arms and drags her by her feet over to the kitchen sink, standing her up and grabbing the sink faucet and extending the hose and sprays McKenzie in the face.

McKenzie sputters and slaps around at Quinn, who continues to spray her, laughing.

“Dammit Quinn!” McKenzie says, trying not to laugh. Louis and I are now on the ground, rolling in fits of laughter. Quinn shuts the water off and tosses her friend a towel who promptly begins to dry off. McKenzie then walks over to me and points a finger at me, trying desperately to keep a straight face and says,

“Because you made ME melt, you have to stick to your promise.” She then sits down and resumes eating as do the rest of us. After supper we help clean up and the girls decide to take us to their childhood fort in the creek a few blocks away. We go and sit around inside the tiny little fort, laughing and telling stories while drinking. Around midnight we decide we should head home. We walk into the house and all shower and clean up before changing into our pajamas and climbing into bed. I fell asleep thinking how much fun this adventure was going to be.

A few hours later I was jolted awake….. CLIFF HANGER!!! Sorry guys!


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Louis begin to hang out with McKenzie and Quinn and the adventure begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my best friend, Quinn, for help on one part. i love and miss you! can't wait to see you in a few weeks!

The next day I’m awoken to the sound of Best Song Ever playing. I hear a groan and see a phone fly across the room. I giggle and go over to McKenzie who’s re-curled up in her bed and begin singing Best Song Ever in her ear. 

“No phone…. Shut up…” She grumbles.

“I’m not a phone.” I say giggling.

McKenzie’s eyes fly open and she gasps, “holy shit... it wasn’t a dream… you’re really here…”

“Yes I’m here,” I say, crawling onto the bed and lying in front of her, “and you are adorable all sleepy and bundled up in the covers.”

“And you looks like a really good pillow.” She said, lying her head on my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around her. I was just starting to nod off, I hear,  
“LEEEEEYUMMM!” called out. My eyes fly open; Tommo. I gently slide from McKenzie’s bed and race towards Quinn’s room. I see Louis….. eer… Tommo….   
Sitting up on the mattress on the floor. I grab him and pull him to the living room. Shit… I don’t think I ever saw him wake up as Tommo before… wait… I did… whenever he’s jet-lagged. Oh boy….

“Hey buddy” I say, “Why don’t you go back to sleep for a bit, yeah?”

Tommo nods and I sit with him on the couch for a bit before he falls asleep again. I take him and put him back on the mattress. Quinn is sitting up at this point.

“Liam? What the hell just happened?” she asked. I sigh.

“I’ll explain later when he’s awake and when McKenzie is around, okay?”

“Sounds good.” She said.

“What time do we need to leave to get to the place?” I asked.

“Whenever. Its like 25 minutes down the road.” Quinn said.

“Cool.” I say smiling before going back to bed and lying with McKenzie and pulling her back into me. 

A good four or so hours later, we all wake up. McKenzie rolls out of bed and pulls some sweatpants on and a t-shirt. I didn’t realize she slept in boxers and a sports bra… not complaining at all! She wanders into the kitchen and begins banging around. I see Louis walk out of Quinn’s room. He walks up to me and groans.

“Please tell me you have something for a headache with you….” He begs.

“Yeah, I do.” I say, handing him some painkillers. I tell him that “the kid” made an appearance this morning and that Quinn had seen. His eyes bug out and he goes and gets a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Quinn emerges in moose pants and a long-sleeve shirt before walking straight to the kitchen. Louis and I follow her and find McKenzie cooking away.

“Holy shit, this smells good.” Louis said.

“Morning.” McKenzie said with a smile.

“She’s an amazing cook,” Quinn said, “She could give Harry a run for his money.” 

“Come and get it.” McKenzie said, sitting out plates. There was everything from oatmeal, fresh fruits, eggs and toast, bacon, sausage, cereal, along with tea and orange juice. 

“Wow, Kenzie, you really didn’t have to do all this…” I said, smiling.

“This is normal,” Quinn said, “she’s always making huge meals. She’s pretty good about making other meals with the leftovers.”

I laugh as I join the others at the table with my plate, “Well then, I’m looking forward to that.”

“By the way, McKenzie,” I say with a smile, “Who’s Mattie?”

Quinn stares at McKenzie then bursts out laughing. 

“Oh goodness…. Please don’t tell me I was-“McKenzie started before I cut her off.

“You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep, and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me,” I sing. McKenzie blushes a deep red and lets out an embarrassed laugh.

“So, who’s Matt?” I asked, again.

“No one I know personally…I'm assuming I was singing lyrics along with it?” she replied.

“Yup! ‘Mattie, come back to me its almost easy.’” I say, smiling big. 

“Those are the lyrics to a song we use to listen to. And Matt is the lead singer. I use to have a pretty big crush on him.” McKenzie said. Louis and I crack up. 

“Can I ask a question, now?” Quinn asked, a moment later. Her face was very serious. Louis and I looked at each other. We knew what was coming….

“What exactly happened with Louis this morning?” she asked. Louis and I proceeded to explain Toddler Tommo, how it happens and what we have to do when it occurs. Both girls let out an “aaawww!!!” at the same time. 

“Just you wait….” I said, “Just wait until about the 50th time it happens. It isn’t so “aaww” then.”

An hour later we’re finally cleaned up, dressed, and heading out the door. We were heading off on our adventure. Something told me that this adventure would be more than just seeing a farm and a road sign….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for reading! does anyone have any ideas on what may happen next? any suggestions for something to happen next time?
> 
> much love!


End file.
